Opposites Do Attract The Sequel
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: The Sequel Opposites Do Attract. It's been 7 months since that kiss in the garden with Sesshoumaru.Kagome is very lose to her due date to have the twins.But a new enemy wants the twins.Sesshy/Kags
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been seven months since that kiss with Sesshomaru in the garden. About five months ago my mother and I had our double wedding, I remember it so well. Sesshomaru standing there in his beautiful wedding garment, his handsome eyes ever more enchanting, the sun's rays shining upon his elegant silver hair like magic. Oh, how proud I was to be his beloved wife and mate.

Clearly the wedding was absolutely beautiful, despite my obsession of how my husband looked. My Mom recently found out that she's pregnant. We all are so happy for her and Andrew. Sango and Miroku are still at the castle. (Sango and I love annoying Sesshomaru and Miroku together.) I asked Kaede to move here to the castle, because I wanted her to deliver my twins.

Sesshomaru and I have already decided on what the twins' names will be. The boy will be Maru Toga Taisho and the girl will be Matsurika Jen Taisho. Their middle names are from Sesshomaru's parents, which I think is very cute, and suitable for both my son and my daughter.

Rin and Shippo both have learned how to wield swords and a bow and arrows. I had two swords made by Totosai for them, asking for both of them to have manageable demonic powers encased within the blades. He scarcely obeyed, after Sesshomaru threatened to rip his head off and hang it upon a spear if he did not do as I asked, I almost laughed when the demon's eyes bulged in fear and surprise at my mate's words.

Thankfully, Inuyasha and Kikyo only bothered us a couple of times, which I didn't mind. The peace remaining was a good sign, in my opinion.

Kouga and Ayame have come to see us a couple of times for a visit, their stays were a lot more open, warm, and humorous, especially whenever Kouga would perv. at a passing maid, Ayame's temper made Sango's seem tame in comparison.

Other than that, I am very close to my due date. I'm not up on my feet as much, this because of my belly. It is as swollen as a whale! I remember when once I had cried, early in the morning, it took Sesshomaru three hours to calm my emotional depression about my round appearance. Sesshomaru, thankfully, does not want me walking around much, since I am in a delicate state, I am very lucky I have such a loving husband.

Today he is working in his study, Rin and Shippo are in their lessons, so it meant that I would be all by myself...

'_I wonder if it would hurt, if I got up and walked out onto the balcony.'_

'_**Don't do it.'**_

'_But I am bored out of my mind!'_

'_**Okay be overly-brave and hurt yourself.'**_

'_Hn.'_

Man! After living with Sesshomaru for so long, I was starting to talk and think like him!

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I carefully got up, trying to remain steady on my feet. Turning, I faced the illuminated doorway. I breathed in deeply, inhaling the floral scent that drifted into the room. Walking out onto the balcony, I started to feel a little back pain but thought nothing of it.

When I made it to a warm, wooden bench, I sat down, my legs sighed in relief from the release of extra weight. I looked out, over the balcony, my eyes drifted across the palace's gardens, the gentle wind blowing was soothing and seemed to signal how beautiful this summer afternoon was.

I had already eaten lunch, which was really good thing. Because if I ate anything at the moment, I don't think it would remain in my stomach….. let alone my mouth. The pain in my back didn't get any better, in fact, sitting down made it worse.

I heard the door to my room open, and I soon saw Sango standing beside me her eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"What are you doing up Kagome?" she asked, a small lopsided grin appeared on my face.

"I just wanted to get out of that bed." I replied, suddenly feeling the pain in my back increase.

"Really?" She said, faking skepticism.

I curled up into a ball as the pain in my back became excruciating.

"Are you okay Kags?" she asked in concern, I laughed bitterly.

"No Sango, I don't think I am. You see... my back is currently on fire." I stated in irritation, I wasn't angry at Sango; it's just that I found out that the words spilling from my mouth could not remain positive.

"Oh. Are you sure it's just back pain?" she asked, her concern growing.

"I don't know Sango." I finally answered, the pain came in prickles streams along the lower part of my back.

"Well we better get you checked out." my best friend stated, her arm reaching around my waist, and she helped me to stand up.

"Okay." I replied quickly, a fierce gasp leaving my mouth.

Sango and I walked away from the balcony and out of my room, now heading towards Kaede's room in North wing.

We eventually got there, and a little while later, Sango knocking on the door as I leaned against the wall.

A faint cry of 'come in,' was heard and we entered.

Kaede looked upwards, concern coated her face at the sight of me.

"Lady Kagome what are you doing?"

"Sango brought me here…. Because…. I am having….. bad back cramps," I replied, panting from the pain which was still, slowly growing.

"Well why don't you lie down on my bed and I will check, and see if I can find out what's wrong"

"Sure," I managed to mutter before lying down.

The elder miko, whom was my friend, came over and started to check my back.

When she finished I saw her whisper something in Sango's ear and then Sango ran out of the room. I started to get a little scared.

"Kaede what's wrong?"

"Lady Kagome, you are not having back pains." she stated, "You are in Labor."

Once I registered what she said, my eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT!" I screamed, before clutching my side, in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Yes, my Lady. I just sent Sango to get Lord Sesshomaru so that we can take you to the delivery room and get you ready for the birth of your twins."

I lay there, awaiting my mate's appearance, unable to believe that I had been in labor this whole time without even knowing it.

Soon Sesshomaru came running into the room, his body now standing beside me.

"I cannot believe this is really happening, my love." he whispered to me, and I agreed.

"Me either, Sesshou."

Then Kaede interrupted us,

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her,

"Yes Kaede?"

"Please pick up Lady Kagome and carry her to the delivery room, for me."

"Of course"

He gently picked me up bridal-style, and walked out of the room, into the Eastern hall, heading towards the infirmary, Sango and Miroku following after us.

Once there Sesshomaru laid me down on the birthing bed. Kaede called for her assistant, Hope.

Between Kaede, Hope and Sango I was soon ready. Kaede turned to Sesshomaru and Miroku and said

"Could you two please step out?"

"Sure Kaede," responded Miroku politely, right before he led my agitated husband outside.

Their steps were muffled as I grunted, the pain in my back demanded attention.

Once the two of them left, I went into the process of delivering our twins; this was going to be a long night...

**Okay that was the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. My beta read xXKagome HigurashiXx has edited it for me and is working on the rest of the story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After two agonizing hours I finally, delivered our beautiful, perfect twins, one boy and one girl. As planned, we named the boy Maru and the girl Jasmine.

Kaede handed Jasmine to me, and Maru to Sesshomaru. I looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. She has silver hair and all the marking of her Father. Her skin was flawless and very pale. The only resemblance she had to me, were her brown eyes.

After holding Jasmine for a while, I handed her to Sesshomaru in exchange for Maru. I looked down at Maru and realized his features were completely opposite from his sister's. Maru had beautiful black hair and looked just like I did as a baby. His skin was also flawless, but not quite so pale. The only features he inherited from his father were his golden eyes and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Gently, I ran my finger over the moon that would let everyone know he was the heir to the Western Lands.

It wasn't like I didn't know these twins would be a handful, but with Sesshomaru's help, I felt confident that we could handle these angels. Smiling, I looked up to the father of my children, and breathed, "Oh Sesshou…. I am so happy they are finally here."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "I am as well, love." He leaned down and quickly, but gently pressed his lips to mine before Kaede came over to us, smiling down at the twins. "Congratulations, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome." My gaze traveled from the perfect child in my arms to meet her eyes. "Thanks you, Kaede."

Kaede spoke again, "My Lady, when you are ready to return to your room, I suggest you allow Lord Sesshomaru to carry you." Smiling devilishly, I nodded in agreement. "Okay, Kaede"

Sesshomaru handed me Jasmine before picking me up bridal-style and walking out of the room, carrying his entire family in his arms. When he entered our room, he laid me on our bed and shut the door, so I could feed the twins in private.

Once the twins had been fed, everyone came in to visit. Rin and Shippo climbed onto the bed facing me and eagerly began to beg. "Can we see them?" They pleaded unanimously. I smiled and shook my head, sighing, "Of course you can." I laid both the twins on my lap where everyone could see them and a sudden, simultaneous "Aw!" echoed throughout the room.

Sango asked me "What are their names?" I smiled gently as Maru wrapped his tiny hand around my finger and yawned.

"Maru and Jasmine" I sighed, in an almost dream-like voice. Sango smiled sweetly at the two infants. "They are so adorable, Kagome." I then handed Jasmine to Sango and Maru to Miroku. They held the playful babies in their arms for a while before switching them so they could see the other one too. To my surprise Kouga and Ayame had come to visit today, they got to hold the twins after Sango and Miroku got to see them. Once Kouga and Ayame finished holding the newborns, they passed them to the rest of the group, and then, finally to Rin and Shippo. I have a good feeling Rin and Shippo are going to do a wonderful job of helping me take care of them.

After everyone had an opportunity to hold the infants I turned to Sango. "Sango, would you put the twins in their bassinets, please?" She nodded "Sure, Kags."

Sango picked up Maru gently and placed him in his bassinet before doing the same to Jasmine.

I cleared my voice and said loudly, "Everyone, I need to ask you something." Once I had everyone's attention on me, I looked around the room, seeing Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame and began to speak. "After discussing it with Sesshomaru, I would like you all to become my children's Godparents, I hope you'll accept." They all looked around at each other, smiling, and nodded unanimously "We would love to" They said in unison, I laid back and smiled at them all.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Just then, I noticed my mom place a hand on her bloated stomach. I smiled at her and said, "Just wait mom. In another few months you will have another kid to take care of, one of your own." My mom looked up from her swollen stomach and smiled at me "Yes, I know sweetie. Andrew and I can't wait." I laid back against the headboard, exhausted from today's events. I yawned, "I know that feeling."

Sesshomaru then spoke up, because he heard my yawn. "Kagome has had a very long day. She needs to get some rest." My friends and mom nodded in understanding. "Of course she does." They then began to exit the room after saying goodbye to me, Sesshomaru, and the twins.

After the room became empty, Sesshomaru came over to me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to get a bath, love?" I sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sesshou, I would love to." Sesshomaru kissed me on the forehead and nodded, "Okay."

He picked me up again and walked through our bathroom and over to the hot spring. He held on to my waist while I made sure I was well balanced on my feet. I grabbed his shoulder to steady myself as I took off my sweaty kimono.

He followed suit, then carried me over to the hot spring. He grabbed the bar of soap and we began to wash ourselves. Once clean, we sat in the springs for a while longer, relaxing. I began to feel much better.

Soon, we got out and dried ourselves off with towels. Both of us grabbed our robes and put them on before he picked me up, holding me close, and carried me to our walk-in closet. Sesshomaru gently set me down, and I grabbed some clean clothes to put on. The nightgown I chose was one I brought back from my own time, it was a light pink color, and I put on some slipper that matched. Sesshomaru put on his usual outfit and we walked out of the closet and back to our bed.

I sat down on top of the bed and leaned against the headboard. Sesshomaru sat in front of me, and I smiled up at him "Can you believe this, Sesshomaru?" I asked, Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping infants in their bassinets, briefly before looking back at me. "I know. It's remarkable….. Do you really think I am fit to be their father?" I reached out and held both of his hands in mine.

"Of course you are." I scolded, "You have been a wonderful father to both Rin and Shippo and I know, you will continue to be the perfect father for our twins." He nodded, and moved to sit behind me, placing me on his lap. Then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Both of us sat there for a very long time, talking and enjoying each other's company.

The twins soon woke up and needed to be fed again, so Sesshomaru picked them up and handed them to me. When they were finished, we burped them and put them back in their bassinets where they quickly fell asleep, that's a baby's schedule for you, sleep, eat, cry, and poop. Sesshomaru, then left the room and I picked my book up off my night stand and began to read.

**HI everyone, Okay once again this chapter has been edited by my awesome beta xXKagome HigurashiXx. I really hope you guys like capter 2. Please review and tell me.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok everyone. Sorry for the late update but it was getting edited. Also please read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. Please read and review.**

I continued to read my book for two hours, before I marked my place and set it back on my night stand. Slowly, I got up and walked over to check on the twins. I smiled as I looked down at them, both of them were sleeping soundly.

I left the room, to go find Sesshomaru. He normally would be in his study around this time of day. I decided to check there first. I opened the heavy and thick, mahogany doors, and just as I suspected, he was sitting behind a huge wooden desk completing paper work. As I shut the door he looked up and smiled at me. I quietly walked towards him and moved the papers to the side so I could sit down on his desk in front of him.

I looked down at the stacks of papers and then back at him. "Sesshomaru, why are you doing paper work?" He set his pen down and looked up at me.

"It's not paper work, love. I am writing invitations for the twin's indoctrination into the royal family." I nodded "Oh, Cool. When will that be?" He handed me a small piece of paper.

"In about a month or so, love." He replied smoothly. I looked over the paper and nodded. "Good, that will give us some time to take them to see my family." Sesshomaru smiled. "Alright." Setting the paper aside, I looked up to meet Sesshomaru's golden eyes and almost lost myself in their depth. "Do you know where Rin and Shippo are?" He looked out the window and back to me. "I believe they are out in the garden with everyone else." I looked out the window, and sighed, "Alright, I will see you later then." Sesshomaru chuckled. "Okay, love."

I reached out and ran my fingers through his silver hair. Then, I bent down to make my lips meet his. He pulled me down off the table and settled me onto his lap. Deepened the kiss, wrapped his arms around my shoulders. When his lips pulled away, he smiled up at me. "Hopefully it won't be too much later." I giggled and quickly kissed him one last time before getting off his lap. "I could never stay away for very long." I then turned and walked out of his office, treating him to one last smile before shutting the doors.

I walked slowly, down the main hall, and let myself relax. I shortly came to a pair of double doors that led into the garden.

Sesshomaru had guessed correctly, everyone was in the garden. Sango was the first to smile at me as I walked over towards them. "How are you feeling Kagome?" She asked me. I smiled at her and replied, "I am doing well, Sango." She smiled back "That's good. How are the twins doing?" I subconsciously looked up at the bedroom window before quickly saying, "They're asleep."

I was standing next to her, and decided to place my hand on her growing stomach. An almost instantaneous kick from my future niece or nephew made a quiet laugh bubble out of my mouth. Sango cradled her belly as Miroku said, "Sango, I believe you should sit down and rest for a while." Sango nodded, and sleepily said, "Okay Miroku."

We all walked over to the big benches at the side of the garden. Sango, Ayame, and I filled one bench and Kouga and Miroku sat down on the other one. I turned to Ayame "Ayame, are you and Kouga planning to have any children?" Ayame blushed and looked over at Kouga before looking back at me. "Well Kagome, we just discovered that I have been pregnant for a month and a half now." My excited smile copied itself on to her face. "That's so awesome Ayame." I reached over and hugged her tightly, then Sango offered Ayame her congratulations. I know Sango wanted to hug her as well, but she was unable to. All of us sat in the garden for a long time, while we talked about the up-coming future as Rin and Shippo played among the flowers.

Stranger's POV:

*In the Sky*

I watched quietly from above as the miko, named Kagome, happily conversed with her friends. She had just given birth to twins, and was already engaging in her normal life again. 'Impressive' I thought to myself, then I smiled. I already had plans for the two infants. When the time comes, and the twins have reached an appropriate age, I would be back.

Those children will be mine soon enough. Seeing that they were asleep, I had all the information I needed for the time being, I kicked the sides of my "horse" and took off towards my palace.

Kagome's POV

For a moment I thought I sensed a demonic aura, but it disappeared just as quickly as it formed. Blaming paranoia, I shook my head and thought that it was almost time for supper. I called for Rin and Shippo, and they abruptly stopped what they were doing and ran over to the rest of the group. Together, we all walked inside the castle and met Sesshomaru in the main hall.

The entire group followed me to the dining hall where we took our seats. The moment everyone was comfortably seated, servants came out of the kitchen with dinner. Each of the servants fluidly carried the trays to the table, and placed them in front of us, then bowed before exiting the dining hall. The food looked absolutely delicious as we all began to eat. After we finished eating, I had my servant bring out two bottles for the twins. I thanked them and took the bottles up to our bedroom.

When I got there, I saw that the twins were already awake and hungry. Setting both bottles down on the night stand, I walked over to the bassinet.

Sesshomaru walked in right soon afterwards. He picked up Maru and we walked both sat down on the bed, cradling the babes in our arms. I handed him one of the bottles, and used the other to feed Jasmine. I looked up to him and began to speak, "Sesshomaru?" He turned to look at my face. "Yes, my love?" I continued to rock Jasmine as I spoke. "I was wondering if it would be alright to travel back to my time….. next week." Sesshomaru nodded "Yes, that would be fine, love." I smiled and looked down at Jasmine before I said, "You don't think it's too soon for them to be traveling, do you?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, since they are full demons they have a stronger immune system than humans do." I sighed in relief, realizing I could take them safely with me. "Yay"

Once the twins had finished their bottles, we burped them and changed their diapers, placing them back into their bassinets, placed blankets carefully over their tiny bodies.

Sesshomaru took my hand and led me out to the balcony. He sat down on the love seat and gently pulled me onto his lap. We started talking about our day. I told him about how Ayame found out she was expecting. As we sat outside on the balcony, we watched the glow of the sun fade over the western hills and the moon and stars rise, blanketing the darkness with sparkling diamonds.

It seemed as if we sat there for hours when we finally stood up and walked back into our room. I walked over to my dresser and got out our nightclothes to change into. Once we were both dressed we went over to our bed and curled up next to each other. Sesshomaru pulled the blankets over both of us and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Soon, we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Ok here is the Author's Note: **

**Author's Note: Hi everyone Okay this note goes out for all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I might not be updating as soon as I usually do. I have just found out that my Uncle had cancer and is going to be starting chemotherapy. I am very sad about it and down in the dumps. So I really do not know when I will update again after just bear with me through this. I have NEVER had anyone in the family have cancer so it's really new for me. Thanks and I will try and update.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi everyone. So, for some of you that have already read this chapter but have not reviewed it. Read it again because this is the edited version. I don't know how much I can update so it might be a while and it mite not. I have updated and you should be please help me reach my goal of 20 reviews by the next chapter. So that means 5 chapters, 20 reviews. I got another story that has 7 chapters and 41 reviews so I would like this story to be that good as please go read and review.**

At some point in the middle of the night, I woke up. I listened for the sounds of the twins crying, but heard nothing, because I fed and changed them two hours ago.

I threw my robe on as I got out of bed and turned to look at Sesshomaru who was sound asleep. He appeared much more peaceful when he was dreaming; the stress of being Lord seemed to fade away as he slept. I finally turned and exited the bedroom chamber and began to walk down the labyrinth of halls and stairs throughout the castle until, finally, I reached the main hall.

It must be just after midnight, perhaps one or two in the morning, which meant all the servants had retired for the evening. The castle seemed very empty at this time, and the shadows created by a single tiny candle seemed to dance along the walls. Reaching the end of the long hallway, I opened the door and stepped out into the garden where I had enjoyed my friend's company the previous day. There was a pull drawing me outside to wander about the garden so late at night, although I had no idea what it was. I listened to the small creatures scurrying around as I allowed myself to be guided under the light of the full moon.

Gasping, I jumped as two arms wrapped around me and a hand was placed harshly over my mouth to silence my screams. I felt cold breath on my neck that made my hairs stand on end as I heard the stranger speak. "Oh, my dear miko." I attempted to speak but his hand muffled my voice so it was barely audible. "Who are you?" The stranger's voice was as dark and bone chilling as his response. "I will not say my name, only that when your twins are five years old, I will be back for them."

Then, just as soon as the stranger had appeared, the person or demon vanished. As my thoughts raced I wondered "Who is this thing?"

Breathless, I placed my hand on my chest to try and calm my pounding heart. I tried to place the stranger's voice, but it was useless. He was also attempting to conceal his scent and aura from me; however, he didn't do a very good job because the aura is the same one I felt before.

Once I managed to calm myself a bit, I walked back toward the castle. Once inside I dashed up to our bedroom. Tearing the door open, I quietly rushed over to the twin's basinets and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing them sleeping soundly. I jumped at the sound of a male voice. "What's wrong, love?" Once I realized it was Sesshomaru I gave him a shaky smile and responded as steadily as possible "Nothing's wrong, what would make you think that?" Sesshomaru eyed me up and down skeptically and crossed his arms over his chest before commenting. "You have become extremely skittish very suddenly. It is obvious something is troubling you. Tell me what the problem is." I sighed and glanced over at the twins. "Okay." Walking over towards the bed, I sat beside him. My eyes remained staring at my lap for a few moments before meeting his gaze to respond. "I awoke not too long ago for no apparent reason. After seeing that the twins were alright I put on my robe and left our bedchamber. I began walking down to the main hall and eventually ended up in the garden outside. Soon after I entered the garden, a stranger trapped me in his arms and covered my mouth with his hand." I bit my bottom lip, wishing I could end the story there. However, Sesshomaru would know there was more to it. I took a deep breath and continued. "Whoever it was said when your twins are five years old I will be back to get them."

I took a small breath and then continued on

"Who =ever it was said when your twins are 5 years old I will be back to get them"

Unable to hold it in any longer, I broke down and tears streamed down my cheeks. Sesshomaru pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me as I allowed my tears to finally fall. "Oh, Sesshomaru, what are we going to do?" He gently ran his hand up and down my back in an attempt to reassure me as I grabbed his shirt and cried into it. He spoke softly, "Do not worry, love. I will not let anything happen to our twins. This I promise you." I sniffled and nodded "Okay." Although Sesshomaru's words were reassuring, the tears did not cease. I laid there crying until I fell into a fitful sleep.

Sesshomaru's POV

I watched Kagome fall into a fitful sleep in my arms and lifted her up long enough to turn back the blankets. I gently placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. After placing a kiss on her forehead, I laid down and wrapped my arms around her small form, pulling her in close to me. I nuzzled the mating mark on her neck and inhaled her scent. Soon, I drifted off to sleep as well.

Kagome's POV

I awoke sometime after dawn to the morning sunlight streaming in through the windows and passing over my face. Stretching, I rolled over to snuggle up against Sesshomaru but discovered he wasn't there. Reaching out, I felt around the bed for him, but still could not find him. Finally, I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. After a quick glance around the bedroom, I found him sitting in a chair cradling both the twins as he fed them. Upon seeing me awake he glanced over at me and spoke. "Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" I shrugged and glanced back at him. "Kind of."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and watched Sesshomaru for the longest time before finally getting out of bed to greet the day. After opening my closet and examining my wardrobe, I selected a violet kimono with a silver dog demon embroidered on it and a matching pair of slippers.

After I was fully dressed, I walked over to the dresser and found my favorite hair brush. Once all the knots were brushed out I pulled my hair into a high bun. When I turned around Sesshomaru had just finished dressing Jasmine and Maru and was placing Jasmine in her basinet. He then walked into the closet and emerged wearing his usual attire. Once both of us were dressed, we exited our bed chamber and began walking down the corridor to the dining hall. Soon everyone had arrived and we began to eat.

**If you liked this chapter please review. Again is am so SORRY FOR not updating in like forever. Please review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Happy New, here is chapter 5, I really hope you like it.I worked hard on it.I am sorry for not updating in like forever and I am sorry for that.I really hope you like this,Please read and review.**

When we all finished eating our breakfast, we get up and walk out of the dining hall. Sango looks over at me and begins to speak "Kags!" I turn around to look back at her. "What is it, Sango?" "Do you need help bringing the twins down to the garden?" Kagome smiled and nodded "That would be a big help, Sango. Thank you." Sango and I walk up to the nursery where the twins are sleeping in their basinets. I reach down to pick up my beautiful baby girl Jasmine while Sango picks up her twin brother Maru. We grab their blankets and wrap them around the infants as we walk out of the nursery. Following the main hall, we reach the side door that lets out into the garden. As we glance around the garden we spot our friends and make our way over to them.

Cradling Jasmine in my arms to protect her from the strong wind, I walk over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, how long will it be before we can take the twins through the well so they can see my family? He smiled up at me and then placed a gentle hand on the top of Jasmine's head. "We will take the twins to see your family whenever you want, love." The thought of my mother seeing her grandchildren caused me to become overjoyed. "Awesome!"

We look over just in time to see Rin and Shippo drag Jaken out into a patch of flowers. All of us began to laugh.

1 Week Later

The twins are barely two weeks old now and we are all getting preparations in order for the trip through the bone eaters well so we could spend some time with my family. I drag out multiple outfits wondering which ones were appropriate and concerning myself about any weather changes.

Sesshomaru is currently down in his study finishing up some last minute paper work. I heard Maru start to cry, so I dropped all the suitcases around me and rushed to his side at the bassinet Once I pick him up, I can tell that it's a cry from hunger so I walk over to our bed, set down and start to feed him. When he is satiated, I burp him and cradle him in my arms until I gently lay him down into the basinet

.

I then walk into our closet and grab two of our bags and begin packing some of our clothes, remembering not to bring too much. We will have to buy new clothes when we go back to the present so we will fit in with everyone else.

Once all the packing was done I set all of our bags next to the twins. Leaving the room, I went to Rin and Shippo to make sure they had everything they needed packed.

I walk down the hallway to Rin's door and walk inside before quietly closing it. The two children were playing, and when they saw me they ran up and gave me a hug. "Do you two have everything packed?" I asked as I hugged them both. They excitedly nodded and I named off the items on my mental list. They nodded after each one and I felt better knowing they hadn't forgotten anything.

Sesshoumaru's POV

As I was finishing up some last minute paper work, Momeko came charging into my study. I looked up from my papers to glance at him. "What is the meaning of this Momeko?" He answered nervously, knowing I hate people barging into my private room. "I am sorry to barge in like this Sesshomaru, but I have some important information regarding your father's old enemy Koten." I glared, not liking the way this conversation was going. "What about him?" Momeko shifted nervously as he continued. "Well, he has been spotted in the Northern Lands and is heading this way. He is not by himself, my lord. Momeko has acquired a giant army." I glare at the implication of what this means. "How many are marching with him?" Momeko's eyes showed his fear. "Over five hundred thousand!"

For the first time in my life I am scared. I know I do not have enough trained men to defeat him. In order to defeat him, I will need to gain the support of the other Lords who have allied themselves with me and their armies.

Kagome's trip could not have come at a better time. Both Kagome and the children will be much safer in the future than they would ever be in the Feudal Era with me.

I thought back to my father's encounter with him. He was in a battle against him for a year and a half. My father won the battle, but just barely. He was too prideful to ask the other Lords for help in defeating him. Looking back up to Momeko I give my orders. "Prepare our troops for a very long battle. Make sure our supplies are adequate and the troop's training is up to date. Send our generals to the Lords of the Northern, Southern, and Eastern lands. Inform them of our situation and make sure they know that if my lands fall, theirs will surely be conquered as well. Ask the lords to ally us in this battle. I am taking Kagome and the children to the future where they will be safe. Momeko bowed respectfully. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Once he left I got up and left my study, ignoring my unfinished paperwork. Picking up on Kagome's scent, I follow it into Rin's room. Kagome turns around and smiles at me, but quickly realizes something is wrong because of my drawn expression.

"Kagome, I need to have a word with you in private." Shippo and Rin exchange worried glances as Kagome's happy expression quickly faded into one of concern and worry. "Of course, Sesshomaru." She bent down and hugged both Shippo and Rin and whispered to them not to worry before following me out of the room.

Once we were out of hearing range of Shippo and Rin, Kagome placed her hand reassuringly on my shoulder and spoke. "Sesshomaru, what is going on?" I looked down at kagome and began to speak. "There is an army of five hundred thousand in the Northern Lands, marching this way. It is headed by one of my father's oldest enemies. I have sent out my best generals to ask the other lords for their allied assistance and am beginning the preparations for war."Kagome listened intently to what I said. I respected her for not showing her fear. When I had finished my explanation she hugged me. "Just promise me that you will stay safe, Sesshomaru." I hugged her back and gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "I always do, Kagome." Pulling her close, I press my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi everyone, Ok my old beta never sent it back but I just got it edited by my bran new beta Tempest 78. Please give her a roud of applause *claps* She is a totally awesome beta reader.**

Kagome's POV

I kiss Sesshomaru back, I know I put on the touch front for him, but on the inside, I am scared to death. I am so scarred that he will not come back to me and the children.

I mean I was scared back when we were fighting Naraku, but I was there to help him. I know Momeko and our army will be with him, but I wish I could stay with him so that I know that he will be ok, but I half to be with the children in my time.

Finally we break away from our kiss and I look up into his gorgeous golden eyes. I put on a fake smile and say.

"We have our bags packed, so I guess we are ready to go"

"Ok Koi"

He goes to get our bags and I go and tell Rin and Shippo. They meet there father in the hall and I walk into the nursery to get the twins. I walk over to the crib I had put them in; I pick Jasmine up first and then Maru.

I walk back out of the nursery and we all walk down to the main hall. We meet Sango and Miroku, I really want to tell them what's going on but Sesshomaru beats me to it.

"I have some information"

Sango and Miroku give him their full attention as he tells them what he told me not long ago. When he finishes Sango runs over to me and embraces me in a hug, but is careful of the twins. Sango and Miroku hug us all goodbye.

We all walk out to the courtyard where we find Ah-Un. We put all of our bags in his saddle bags. Rin and Shippo mount Ah-Un. Sesshomaru makes his demonic cloud, he holds out his hands and I hand him Maru.

I step on in front of him and he wraps his free arm around my waist and holds me to him. We all take to the sky and wave goodbye to Sango and Miroku until they are out of sight.

I lean back into Sesshomaru; I want to savor every moment I have left with Sesshomaru. I do not know how long he will be gone at war. I really home not Long, but I guess if he does to get rid of him, I will deal with it.

It takes us 5 hours to get to the Bone Eaters Well. We land beside it, Sesshomaru hands me Maru and I take him. Sesshomaru grabs all of our bags, he told me on the way here that he would spend a little time in my time before he would half to go.

Rin and Shippo jump down the well first, then Sesshomaru and familiar blue light surrounds us and we are transported to my time. When we reach the bottom of the well, Sesshomaru puts his arm around my waist and jumps out of the well.

We land outside it and walk up the steps and threw the already open door. We find Rin and Shippo hugging my Grandpa. I smile and we walk over to them and my Grandpa looks up at me and says.

"Hello Kagome, Sesshomaru, and these must be my beautiful twin grandchildren"

"Yes Gramps"

He walks over to us and I hand him both Maru and Jasmine. He looks down at them with love in his eyes for them. After he holds them for a while he hands them back to me and says.

"What are their names?'

"Jasmine Jen Taisho and Maru Inutashio Taisho"

"What beautiful names for two beautiful babies'"

"Why thank you Gramps"

"Well, why don't we all go into the house so that your Mother can see them."

"Ok Gramps"

So we all walk across the courtyard of the shrine and over to our house, My Grandpa opens the foot and we all walk in and he shuts it. I yell.

"Mom"

"In the living room Kagome"

Sesshomaru set all our bags down at the door way to the living room and we all walk in. My Mom looks up at us from the couch, as soon as her eyes fall upon the twins, she smiles brightly. I walk over to her and set down beside her. I hand her both of the twins and say.

"This is Jasmine Jen Tashio and Maru Inutashio Taisho."

She looks at them with all of her love and says.

"They are so beautiful"

"Thank you Mom"

"You're welcome."

She coos all over the twins for a long time, they both start to cry and I know that they are hungry. I stand up with Jasmine and my Mom stands up with Maru. We excuse ourselves and we walk out of the living room and up the stairs.

I follow her into mine and Sesshomaru's room. To my surprise there are two bassinets beside our bed. I turn to my Mom and say.

"Did you get these Mom?"

"Yes Sweetly"

"Thank you so much"

"You're welcome."

We go over and set down on our bed. I have Jasmine and I start to feed her, when I'm done I feed Maru. When they're both done we burp them, change their diapers and lay them down in there bassinets. We cover them up and kiss them both.

**Ok that was chapter 6, got the whole story edited by my new beta Tempest 78**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Authors Note

Note

Hi everyone, I would like you to know that I am still writing but with Weather where I live getting nice and I am spending almost all of my time outside it leaves little time for writing. I am not putting my story's on hold at all.

There are two of my storys that I would like to work on a complete them.

Destiny

and

He Love's Me, He Love's Me Not

They are my two biggest story's right now. I will make sequels to them but at the moment I have so many story's open that I need to work on completing some and those are my two main ones. Another one is

A Future Princess And A Past Prince

It has 11 chapters but I would like to try and complete it at at least 15 chapters. The two first ones I want to work on writing the chapters, they are not done by any means but I want to write the chapters so they are done and I can focus on writing the rest of my story's.

I also am working on finishing my storys I am redoing. I want to get my betas working on them as fast as I can.

So you might not see me updating every week. It might be every other week, who knows.I will do the best that I can with the time I have.

Thanks

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**2 Days Later**

It's been 2 days and everything in this house has been somewhat hectic. My Mom has been hard to separate from the twins. It has been busy as well. I still cannot believe that my Mother is pregnant and she has grandchildren.

Right not Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, The Twins and I are on our way to the park that is about a twenty minute walk from the shrine. I have a double stroller with the twins in it and I am pushing it.

I peak down and see that both Jasmine and Maru are sleeping. I look back up at Sesshomaru and he surprises me by smiling at me.

We soon make it to the park and Rin and Shippo run off to play while I push the stroller and Sesshomaru and I walk over to a bench and set down. I hear Maru start to cry so I pick him up, Sesshomaru hands me his bottle and I start to feed him.

"Love?"

"Yes Sesshy?"

"I am going to have to leave tomorrow."

I look up at him and I know I have a frown. I know that he would half to go soon but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"Can't you stay longer?"

"I am sorry Koi, but I must get back there."

"If you half to. How long do you think the children and I will half to stay here?"

"I don't know, Koten is a lot more powerful then Naraku and when my Father couldn't take care of him my army and I are going to half to work extra hard to try and take care of him and his army."

"Well, just be safe and come back to me safe and sound."

"I promise my love."

He leans down and place's a kiss on the top of my forehead and I close my eyes and sigh in content. When he pulls back Maru is done with his bottle, so I had it to Sesshomaru and he puts it back in the diaper bag while I lay Maru down in the car seat.

We set there for another twenty minutes and then we call Rin and Shippo over to us and tell them it's time to go. We stand up and I push the stroller and we all start to walk out of the park and start towards home.

After a brisk thirty minute walk we make it bake to the shrine, we take the walk my Mom had built and we walk up it, across the courtyard and over to the house.

Sesshomaru opens the door, Rin and Shippo run in and I push the stroller in and Sesshomaru shut the door behind us. He takes the one car seat with Jasmine and I take the other one with Maru and we walk into the living room where we find my Mom, Andrew, Souta, Rin, Shippo, and my Grandpa.

We set the car seats down, unstrapped the twins and pick them up. Sesshomaru and I go over and set down in the love seat with the twins. Sesshomaru then tells everyone that he will be leaving tomorrow for war.

I look over at Rin and Shippo and see sadness covering their faces. Sesshomaru gives me Jasmine and motions for Rin and Shippo to come over to him.

They got up, walked over to him and he picked them both up and sets them in his lap and wraps his arms around them as they both start to cru on his clean white shirt.

I fell so bad that Sesshomaru has to leave to war, I know the children are going to miss him like Crazy, but I am going to feel incomplete without him beside me every day, like my other half is gone.

Rin and Shippo stay in Sesshomaru's lap for a long time. I hand Maru and Jasmine to Andrew and my Mom. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes and let my whole body melt into his.

I relax and I feel his one arm snake around my waist and hold me to him. We all sit here like this for the longest time, Rin and Shippo finally calmed down somewhat but their faces still have frowns on them.

I pull Shippo into my lap, wrap my arms around him and embrace him in a warm hug. I lay my head down on top of his head and smile. My Mom looks over at us and says.

"You will be missed while you are gone Sesshomaru."

"Thank you Karen. I will miss you all very much as well."

"Be safe."

"I will, I plan on coming back to my family."

My Mom smiles at him and looks down at Maru and then back up at us. Souta then gets up and walks over to us and says.

"Hey you two want to plan a video game."

"Sure."

Rin and Shippo jumped out of our laps and Souta and them go over to the TV and start to play one of Souta's video games. Maru and Jasmine both start to cry, before I can move Sesshomaru use's his demonic speed and runs out the door and came back in with the twins bottles. He hands them over to Andrew and my Mom who start then to feed the twins.

He comes back over to me and sets down and takes my hand lovingly and holds me small one in his large hand. I love the feel on his hand; I need to enjoy it because it will be a while before I feel it again.

We all sit there for the longest time just talking about a ton of different stuff. My Mom stands up with Maru in her arms and walks over to us and hands Maru over to Sesshomaru.

I look at the clock and find it going on 4:00pm and I know that Mom is going to get supper ready so I get up and follow her out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I am hoping that cooking will help keep my mind off of the fact that Sesshomaru is leaving tomorrow for war. Mom and I then both start to fix supper.

The children and Souta come in and grab the dishes and went over and set the dining table. After thirty minutes supper is fixed and my Mom and I carry it all over and set it down on the table.

I call everyone into the dining room and Andrew, Sesshomaru and Gramps come in and we all sit down. We all fill out plates with the very delicious looking food that me and my Mom made. We all then start to eat our food.

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry for not updating this story in a while. I have gotten a new beta reader, her name is Tempst 78. She is awesome and has edited this whole story for me. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When we all finish eating my Mother and I stand up and start to clean off the and Andrew then do the same and soon all of the leftovers are in the refrigerator and I am loading the dish wasrsher with all of the dish's.

When I finish I walk out of the kitchen,across the hall and into the living room.I go over and set down beside Sesshoumaru on the love seat and he hands me Jasmine.

I look down at her, she look's up at me with her big drown eyes.I still can not belive that Sesshoumaru will be leaving tomorrow to go to battle.

I am acarred to death by the idea of him heading off to war without me and I will have no clue if he is ok or now.I know Rin and Shippo will miss him terably, the twins are way to young to miss him. Luckly I will have my Mom and Andrew to help me.

I snap out of my thoughts,I look around the room, My Mom is holding Maru and both her and Andrew are fussing all over him.

Sesshoumaru is off in his own little world and Rin,Shippo,and Souta are over at the ty playing with Souta's Wii.I look up at Sesshoumaru, I hold Jasmine in one arm and use the other one and hake Sesshoumaru's arm.

His head snaps and he look's down at me with his gordaise golden smile's down at me because he know's exactly what I am feeling like.

There is another look in his eyes telling me he need's to talk to me in provate. I stand up and he follows and I walk over to my Mom and Andrew and hand him Jasmine.

I take Sesshoumaru's hands and lead him out of the living room,but instead of going up to our room I take him out side. We walk hand in hand towards the God Tree just enjoying each other's silence.

When we reach the bottom of it he pick's me up bridal style and jumps up into the tree. He lands on a branch near the top,he set's down and set's me on his lap.I snuggle back into his chest as his arms wrap around my waist.

I just want to enjoy every last minute of today I have with him before he leave's for war tomorrow. He lean's down and nuzzle's my neck and I hear a low growl come from his chest.

"I love you so much my Kagome"

"I love you too Sesshoumaru"

"I really wish I could stay with you and not half to go to war but atleast I know you are safe here"

"I wish I could go back with you because you know I am going to worry about you"

"I know,I also know that there is nothing I can say to you to make you not don't, the twins need you,Rin and Shippo need you, I need you"

I do my best to turn around on the branch so I am facing him. I place my hands on his chest and lean up and capture his lips in a passonet kiss.

He pull's me closer to him and I move my hand's up and wrap them around his neck and kiss him back. His hand's start to travel all over my body and out kiss even become's even more passonet.

His hand's go under my shirt and he break's our kiss and starts to kiss down my neck until he come's to our matting mark where he start's to nip at it.I lean my head back to give him more acsess and I can not help but moan.

In the blink of an eye we are laying on one of the shrine's cots. I don't know how he got us there but he did. His kiss's become even more ergent and before I know it I am in noting but my bra and panties.

He also is only in his boxer shorts I bought him and he start's to kiss down my chest and then down my stomach and come's to a stop right above the top of my panties.

I arch my body toward's him,he come's back up and capture's my lip's while his hands mess with my Bra. Before long we are both naked and making lov.

**2 Hour's Later**

After 2 hours we are both so tired and laying against each laying there for a while we finally get up and gather all of our clothes and get dressed.

I run my hand's threw my haur to try and get it back to both then walk out of the shrine and walk over to the hose. He open's the door and we walk in and he shut's it .I hear everyone taling in the livng walk over and in and my Mom and Andrew smirk at us.

**Hi everyone, Ok I am so sorry for not being able to update this story for a while but I was searching for a new beta reader. Her name is Tempst 78 Please thank her for her great job on this chapter. I will get to work on this story soon. PLEASE review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was very hard to keep a straight face while talking to my Mom and Andrew. Finally we get the twins off of them and we head up to our room. We go in, I go over and set down on our bed with Maru in my arms.

Sesshoumaru gets us two bottles for them, he comes over and sets down with Jasmine. He hands me the one bottle and we both start to feed the twins. I can really feel the sadness in his aura, I know inside it is killing him to half to leave us when the twins are so young.

I just pray that he doesn't miss a lot of their firsts while he is gone at war. Wait a sec, I know what to do, I will make him a video diary with my camcorder everyday to show him when he comes back. I hear a knock at the door, it makes me look up from Maru to the door.

"Come in," I say.

The door opens just enough and Rin and Shippo come walking in with sad looks on their faces.

"Whats wrong guys?" I ask.

I pat the spot of the bed that is open between Sesshoumaru and I for them to come and set down. Without any hesitation they run over and jump into the bed with us. I see the twins finish their bottles.

I set Maru's empty bottle down on the bed as I get up off of the bed. I place Maru over my shoulder so that I can burp him, Sesshoumaru does the exact same thing with Jasmine, except he stays setting down.

I go over and lay Maru down in the crib, I go back over and take Jasmine off of Sesshoumaru and place her into the crib beside Maru.

I turn back around from the crib and find Rin and Shippo crying in Sesshoumaru's lap with his arms wrapped around them. It makes me almost want to cry, but I half to be strong for the children and I.

I walk over and set down beside him and pat their backs to try and give them some comfort.

"Rin, Shippo. It's going to be ok. I am not going to be gone for long." He says.

Rin and Shippo pull back away from him, trying to stop crying. " But Daddy we are going to miss you."

"I am going to muss you guys to. But I half to go."

"We know you do Daddy."

"Now you guys half to promise me that you will help your mother out with Maru and Jasmine while I am gone."

"We promise Daddy."

"Good"

He pulls them close to him, giving them a big hug. I smile, I know how hard it is on my right now that Sesshoumaru has to go, I know it is way worse for them. They stay with us, we talk and talk.

After about a hour and a half they are both asleep in our arms. We walk out of our room, we go straight into their room. Sesshoumaru takes Rin over to her bed and I take Shippo over to his bed.

I tuck Shippo in, I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek. Sesshoumaru comes over and kisses him Good night while I go over and kiss Rin good night.

I shut the light off in their room as we walk out the door. We walk back into our room, we head straight into our bathrrom where we take a quick shower and put out night clothes on.

Instead of going over to our bed we go over to the twins crib. We watch them as they peacefully sleep side by side. Maru is going to be just like his father, he does not cry as much as Jasmine does. At only almost 2 weeks old they are already developing there own little personality's.

_' Sesshoumaru o how I wish you didn't half to leave.'_

"My Love. Maru is looking so much like my father already." Sesshoumaru says.

I look up at him, he is looking right back down at me. "He is?" I say.

"Yes. When I come back and we all can go back to our normal lives. I want to show our children so much."

"I know you do Sesshoumaru."

I turn my head around and look out the open window in our room that looks straight out at the goboshi tree. The sun is setting behind it, eliminating the tree in orange.

This is going to be my last night with Sesshoumaru for a long time until the war is done. I turn my back around to Sesshoumaru, he is giving me a lust filled gases.

He wraps a arm around my waist, pulling me close to his body, he leans down and captures my lips. The kiss is sodr, I can tell he is cherishing every last moment we have before he goes.

He picks me up and walks over to our bed, laying me down and he lays down beside me. He wraps his arms around me, I snuggle close to his chest. I listen to his heat beat and I very slowly fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I hold Kagome to me, I look down at her beautiful sleeping face, she looks so much like a sleeping angel. I look out her open window and see the moonlight shinning down and in through her window.

I will not be able to sleep tonight, I have told no one but I know Kagome can feel it, but I am really scarred.

I know just how powerful Koten can be at time, even with the other Lords help it is going to be a tough battle. Koten never likes to lose, at anything, especially not war. I remember a moment long ago between my Father and Koten, when I was very young.

**Flashback**

No one is telling me who this Man is that is visiting, I am getting very upset about it. I walk through one of the many halls in my Fathers castle that leads to his study.

I can feel a very strong demonic aura coming from there. The closer I get the stronger it gets, soon I hear yelling coming from there.I break into a run for there, I burst through the door, I don't even bother to knock.

There in the middle of my Father's study is my Father and some man arguing. They stop when they see me as mad as I am. My Father glares at me.

"Sesshoumaru, leave." He says.

I have no other choice then to do as he says." Yes Father"

I retreat out of my Father's study, I then go to hunt down my Mother to see if she knows who this man is. I later learned that his name was Koten and he was a enemy of my Father's, a very powerful one.

**End Of Flashback**

I look down at Kagome, she has a smile spread across her face, even though she is not happy.

_' Kagome, I promise you that I will come back to you and our children.'_

I pull her closer to me, I nuzzle her neck and lay my head down on her shoulder, my thoughts drift to the battle, for the rest of the night I lay there, planning and praying.

****

Hi everyone, I am sorry for not updating last week like I usually do but my life has been one joy ride lately and I barly have time for writing. Now 2 weeks from today I will be traveling across my home state of Pennsylvania to the Pennsylvania State Bowling Championships. Please wish me luck because you don't win trophys but Scholarship money. I will try to update the Friday before but I will be gone all weekend so I don't know. Please review review review.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone. Ok I want to appoligies first for not updating my storys in almost 3 weeks. I have been trying to write but I am having a MAGOR CASE of writers block for almost all of my storys.

I just found out that my Great Great Uncle passed away, I was very close to him and it's taking a real tole on me. I cryed myself to sleep just thinking about him.

I wanted so bad to update for you guys this week but it's just not going to happen with whats going on in my life. I do promise that I will try to write during the time of next week and atlest update a few storys.

Once again I am sorry my friends/readers/reviewers.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel kisses on my neck, I moan. I open my eyes, I can feel two strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to a warm chest.

"Good morning mate." I hear Sesshoumaru say into my ear.

"Goof morning, Sesshoumaru." I say back.

"Did you sleep well my love?"

"Yes, I always sleep well with you by my side, Sesshoumaru."

"Good."

We lay in bed for a while longer, trying to delay the inevitable, but I know that sooner rather than later we are going to have to face it.

After a couple of minutes we both then decide its about time to get out of bed. I grab my robe and pull it on. I walk over and open our bedroom door and out into the hallway.

I walk over to the bathroom and into it and shut the door behind me. I quickly shower and wash my hair and do everything I need to do in the bathroom. I grab my robe and pull it back on, I open the bathroom door and walk out into the hall.

Sesshoumaru is standing there smirking at me. He walks over to me and leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss, his one hand comes up behind my neck to hold my head there. We stay kissing like that for the next few minutes until we both hear.

"Ewww, Mom Dad. Get A Room."

We break apart and I turn around and find Rin and Shippo standing behind us with funny looks on their faces. I smile at them.

"You two wait until you get older, you wouldn't find it as discussing then." I say.

"I don't think so Mom, Grandma told me that Boys have cutties." Rin says while crossing her arms.

I smile, I can't believe Rin is already where she things boys have cuties. Before I say anything Sesshoumaru steps up in front of me.

"So Rin, if I wanted a little kiss on the cheak from you, you wouldn't give it to me because I have cuties." He says in a very innocent tone.

Rin sighs. "Yes Dad." She says

I want to laugh at the way she is acting, but as serious as she is looking, I don't think I want to. A idea pops into my head.

"Would you two like to help me get Jasmine and Maru ready?" I ask.

"Yes." They both say with enthusiasm.

"Okay come on then. We can leave your Father to get a bath."

"OK Mother."

They both follow me down the hall and into our room. They instantly go over to the cribs where the Twins are still fast asleep.

I walk into my closet, I get a matching pair of pink panties and a bar out and quickly put them on with out taking my robe off.

I grab a pair of tight skinny jeans and slip on. I have noticed that a lot of my clothes are either really tight or just don't fit at all. I gra a regular red t-shirt and put it on. I throw my robe on a hanger and walk out of the closet.

I smile because Rin and Shippo are setting on our bed holding the twins. I hear a knock at the door and I turn my head towards i and find my Mother standing there with two bottles for the twins.

She smiles at me and walks past me and over to Rin and Shippo and gives them each a bottle to feed the twins. She comes back to me and motions for me to follow her out of my room so that we wouldn't be taking in front of the children. We step out into the hall and my Mom turns around towards me.

"Kagome. How are you?" She asks.

" I am okay. I am more worried about the children." I say.

"I know Kagome, but that's what me and Andrew are here for. You need time to yourself sweetheart."

"I know Mom. I really do. It's just."

I feel tears coming to my eyes, but I don't want to start crying because Sesshoumaru should be finishing up in the bathroom and will come out and see my crying and it will make him feel even worse about leaving then he already does. I hold back my tears as I look my Mother in the eye.

"After Sesshoumaru leave for war, no one knows how long her is going to be gone. So we are just going to have to deal, Mom."

"I know honey. It's just I am your Mother and I worry."

"I know Mom. Now if you will excuse me the twins should be done with their bottles and will need dressed."

"Okay Honey."

My Mom heads down stairs and I walk back into my room. As I thought the twins are almost done with their bottles. I go over to their dresser, I pick out a little pink dress for Jasmine and a little blue suit for Maru.

I take them over and lay them on my bed. Rin and Shippo set their bottles down, they smile at me and I take Jasmine off of Shippo and lay her on the bed.

I switch Jasmine out of her bed clothes and into her dress. I turn my head towards the door just as Sesshoumaru comes walking on. I smile up at him as he walks into our closet to get dressed.

I hand Jasmine back to Shippo, I then quickly change Maru and hand him back to Rin as well, just as Sesshoumaru comes walking out of the closet dressed in all of his feudal eta attar.

I hold back tears, I hear Shippo and Rin sniffle, we will not be crying. With that the five of us walk out of our room, down the steps and into the living room.

Everyone is already there, Sesshoumaru's arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back to his side. My Mom smiles at us the best she can.

"Please Sesshoumaru, be careful." She says.

"I promise I will Mrs. Higurashi." He says polity.

Rin and Shippo hand over Jasmine and Maru to my Mother and Andrew, they can't hold their tears back as they run over to Sesshoumaru. He kneels down and pulls them into his arms where he lets them cry. After a few heartbreaking minutes they pull back and smile up at him.

"Hurry home Daddy." They both say.

A rare smile spreads across Sesshoumaru's face. " I will."

He leans down and kisses both of them atop their foreheads. He stands up and goes over to Andrew and my Mother, he leans down and kisses Jasmine and Maru and says his good byes to my Mom and Andrew. Souta surprises me by going over ahd hugging Sesshoumaru.

"Gon't hurt my sister and never come back." He says trying to sound all manly.

"Souta you do not have to worry, I would never do anything at all to hurt your sister." He says.

He pats his head and turns around and walks over to me, he takes my shaky hand and leads me out of the living room and over to the front door. He opens it and we walk outside, we walk across the courtyard and over to the well house.

Once we go in all the tears that I have been holding back comes flooding out. Sesshoumaru pulls me into a embrace which I gladly welcome.

I know I am hurting him by doing this but I can't hold them back anymore. After a couple of minutes I calm down and he whips the tears away. I look into his golden eyes, the eyes of my love, my life, my soul mate.

"Sesshoumaru. Promise me this. Please come back so that our children have a father and for me to have my husband." I say in a low voice.

"I promise you Kagome I will return to you and ou children." He says.

He leans down and we share a long and Passionate kiss that I never ever wanted to stop. After a few more kisses we finally say goodbye and I watch as he walks over to the well and with one last look and me, jumps in.

I col asp on the steps and cry my eyes out, I don't know what I am going to do now, I have no clue is he is hurt or not now, but I do know one thing, my children need me to be strong for them. I use my arm and whip away my tears. I stand up and with one last look walk out of the siren and towards my house.

_' Come back to me safe Sesshoumaru. Please.'_

**Hi everyone, I really hope you enjoyed reading this story, I know its been a while since I have updated but I have been busy. Next chapter you will get to see what happens in the battle. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. On Hold

Author's Note

Hi Everyone, I am sorry for this. But I am putting this story on hold until further notice. At the moment I just have way to many story's to do at once. There are a few I want to work on finishing and that's what I am going to do. Please stick with me while I work on these story's.

Your Friend

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Only minutes after arriving back in the feudal era I can already feel the powerful aura's clashing in the Northren Lands. Knowing that I have already missed a lot of the battle, I am hopping Koten has not taken that to his advantage.

I form my energy ball and take to the sky, heading straight for the raging battle. In a hours time I am very close to the battle field, I can see me troops, a long with the troops from the Northren, Southern and Eastern Lands there one the one side of the battle field and Koten and his army on the other side.

I see that our army has more numbers then his, which is good, meaning we can easly over power him. I land close to where Lord Cogen of the North, Lord Vicar of the South and Lord Haro of the East are standing.

They all look at me, out of all the Lords I am the youngest and they still look at me as a pup.

"It's good to see what you have finally arrived Sesshoumaru, where have you been?" Lord Cogen asks.

"With my Mate and Pups. I took them to a safe place until the battle is over." I reply.

My icy mask is once again back in place, I don't plan to be showing anyone here my emotions.

"Good. Now Koten is staying behind his army most of the time, only attacking when need be." Lord Vicar says.

"Hn, how many is gone from both sides?" I ask.

"We have been able to cut his army almost in half, we have lost a big amount as well." Lord Haro says.

"I am going to get to Koten, if he is taken care of it will be easy to kill the rest of his troops." I say.

"That is a stupid idea Sesshoumaru. Koten is a very powerful demon, he challenged your father."

"Listen Haro I am in charge of this battle, He doesn't even realise I am here, if I mask my scent and aura he will never be able to catch me sneaking up on him."

"You could get yourself killed. Do you really want to leave Lady Kagome and your pups all alone."

That strikes me and I realise what Haro is telling me is stupid, I don't want to leave Kagome and pups alone. I look at Haro.

"I know what your saying, what do you propse we do about him then?".

"Plan something."

"Okay then."

We go over to a table, we grab some scrolls and quills and start our planning.

**Back In The Future**

**Kagome's POV**

I try to calm myself down before going back into the house, all at once thunder shakes the building and I jump, I hear rain hitting the roof of the building.

I stnad up and walk up the stairs, I push open the doors and find it porring rain. I step out into the rain while I shut the doors, I take off running to the house, throw the door open and run into my house and shut it.

Even though I ran through the rain quickly I am still soaked to the bone from it. I walk over to the living room entrance and see everyone setting there, my Mom looks up from Jasmine to me.

"Mom I'm going to change clothes." I say.

"Okay dear." She says quickly, returning her attention back to Jasmine.

I go over to the stairs and quickly climb them, I made a detour into the bathroom first where I strip off all of my wet clothes and throw them into the tub for them to dry.

I run from the bathroom into my bedroom, I go over to my closet, I pick out a pink sundress and put it on. I shake my hair our and pull it up into a low hanging pony tail.

I go to my dresser and grab my cell phone and keys and stuff them into my purse, I slip my feet into a pair of sandals and head out my door. I go down stairs and into the living room, I need to go to the store to get a few things for the twins,

"Mom I have to go to the store to pick up a few things for the twins." I say.

"What do you have to get?" She asks while rocking Jasmine.

"I want to get a few toys for them along with diapers."

"Would you like us to watch the kids."

"If you wouldn't mind it."

"I love my grandbabys, of course I will."

"Thanks Mom."

I go over and kiss Maru and Jasmine on their foreheads. "Mommy will be back soon baby's." I say sweetly.

I then leave the room, I grab a umbrella on my way out and open it up right out the door. I head across the courtyard, I go down the steps and over to my Chevy trailblazer.

I grab my keys and unlock it, I climb in, fold my umbrella and lay it on the floor and start it up. I pull out onto the road and head for down town Tokyo.

Withing 20 minutes I am there and I pull into the baby store and park, I get out and walk across the parking lot and into the store, I grab a shopping cart and head back through the store looking for the things that I need for the twins.

**Hi everyone, Okay this story is officially open now. I decided its high time that I update it since I have not in a while and I am having more time to write. I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**1 Week Later**

**Kagome's POV**

It's been a week since Sesshoumaru left, there have been moments when all I wanted to do was set down and cry but I pushed through them once I thought of the four beautiful children that need me.

I look down at the them at this moment and see their peaceful sleeping faces of Jasmine and Maru. I smile ans step back, they have been up all night long crying and I have not been able to get any sleep at all, I yawn and walk over to my bed and crawl into it, I lay my head down on the pillow, close my eyes and soon fall into a light sleep.

**4 Hour's Later**

I hear the twins starting to cry once again and I climb out of bed and stumble over to the crib, I lean down and lift Jasmine into my arms. I smell her dirty diaper so I go over and layer her down on top of the changing table and start to change her diaper.

Once I finish I pick out a pair pf jeans and a pink shirt and dress her in it and pick her up. I lay her down into the crib and pick Maru up, I lay him on the changing table and change his diaper before dressing him in jeans and a blue tshirt.

I piack him up and go over to the crib and pick Jasmine up with one arm, I walk out of our room and head down stairs and into the kitchen. I find my Mom making breakfast and I go over and place the twinds in their high chairs, I grab their bibs and put them on them.

"Good morning my baby's." My Mother says.

She comes over with two bowls of baby food for them, she places them in front of them." Mom if you want to feed them I will continue to make breakfast." I say hoping she agrees.

"I would love to feed my grandbabys." She says as she pulls a chair up in front of them and starts to feed them.

I go over to the stove pick up the specular and flip the pancakes and then the bacon. The hear everyone coming down the stairs and soon Rin, Shippo, Souta, Andrew and my Grandfather are in the kitchen cooing over Jasmine and Maru.

I find the food done so I put all the bacon onto a plate along with the pancakes and carry the plates over to the small table where their are already cups of water.

"Come on everyone." I say as I set down at the table and take a pancake and some bacon and put them on my plate.

Everyone else comes over and sets down and starts to fill their plates before starting to is little talk during breakfast which is unusual since Souta always talking is talking.

Today's Saturday and a relatively nice day so I might take the twins, Rin and Shippo to the park to play. Once we all are finished eating I stand up and walk out of the kitchen, head up stairs and into my bathroom.

I take a quick shower and style my hair and put a little of make up on before walking out in a robe and into my room. I go over to my closet and pick out a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt and pull them on.

I slip my feet into a pair of sneakers and pull the twins diaper bad up and over my shoulder, I turn around and grab my cell phone and keys and stuff them into my pocket. I walk out of my room and down stairs and into the kitchen and find my Mother holding both Jasmine and Maru.

"Mom I am going to take the kids to the park today!" I say.

"That's nice dear, do you need help to get anything ready?" She asks.

"No I just gotta get the twins in their stroller outside and get Rin and Shippo and we can go."

"Okay dear."

She comes over to me and I take Maru out of her arms, we walk out of the kitchen and out the front door and over to the twins stroller. I put Maru in and buckle him up while my Mother does the same to Jasmine.

I look around the courtyard and find Rin and Shippo running around with Souta. I shake my head at the three before shouting.

"Rin, Shippo get your butts over here, we are going to the park."

"Okay Mama."

The three of them come running over to me, I take the diaper bag off of my shoulder and put it into the stroller. Souta looks up at me.

"Sis can I come with you guys?" He asks me with his puppy dog eyes, I rool my own eyes and sigh.

"Sure Souta." I say, trying to sound defeated.

"Great!" He says as a wide smile covers his face.

"Lets get going." I say.

I push the stroller towards the stairs, I concentrate my miko powers to make a barrier under the stroller like I did before and we all head down the stairs.

Once we are on t he sidewalk I let the barrier down and start pushing the stroller towards the small neighborhood park not to far away with Rin, Shippo and Souta goofing off around me.

Within 15 minutes we reach the park, Rin, Shippo and Souta run off to play while I push the twins over to a park bench and set down. For some reason unknown to me I feel like we are being watched, I let my Miko powers out but I don't feel any demonic aura's.

I feel something faint but I can't catch what it is. I turn my attention on the twins but I hear footsteps walkings towards me and a shiver goes up my spine with what I hear. "Kagome."

**Hello everyone, Its been a while since I have updated this story and NO I didn't forget about it. I worked hard on this chapter, everything is going to change from now on. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. The Ending

**Chapter 13**

I freeze in place for a second before slowly tuning around and gasp when I see who is standing there." Sesshoumaru." I say in shock.

He seems so differnt, his hair is shorter , all his markings are gone and he is in a business suit. "It can't be you." I stutter.

"It is me Kagome, I know this is a big shock but I can explain everything." He says.

"Then you better set down."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru moves around the side of the bench and sets down beside me, he smiles as he looks at the twins.

"Start talking." I say.

"After I got through the well I wen straight to war, we luckily won the war after two and half weeks of non stop fighting. I set off back to the well but when I got there I jumped into the well but it wouldn't let me through. I tried to get through for a month until I finally gave up. Inuyasha moved into the castle and he helped me rule the western lands."

I set there and try to take it all in, I just can not believe everything he is telling me, its just so hard to believe the well closed.

"Sesshoumaru its just so hard to beleive that the well would not let you through."I say.

"You have to believe me Kagome, I went 500 years without you or our children." He says and I hear the pleading in his voice.

"What happened to everyone?" I ask.

"Inuyasha marked Kikyou as his mate, giving her his lifespan, they both are living here in Japan with their twin girls, Ally and Alison."

"Aw thats nice, what about everyone else?"

"Sango and Miroku had many many children, 7 girls and 5 boys. They grew old while they watched their grandchildren and great grand children grown. It was a very sad day in the Western Lands when they passed away. Inuyasha, Kikyou and I have had the honor of watching generation after generation grow and prosper."

"Do you know them now?"

"Yes I have their great great great, very great grandchildren working for me."

"Wait what do you mean working for you?"

"I own the computer software company Taisho Corp."

"Oh."

"Kagome do you believe me now."

I look up at him, I let a big smile come onto my face. "Yes I do." I say happily.

I jump up, wrap my arms around his neck and capture his lips. He warps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap and kisses me back.

I am so happy yo be back in Sesshoumaru's arms at last, but the sad part about it is that we can not go back to the past where I was hopping our children would grow up.

We pull apart and I climb out of his lap and set beside him, I pull the twins stroller over to us. I take Jasmine out and hand her to Sesshoumaru, I get Maru and hold him. I guess this is the beginning of our new life.

**The Ending**

**10 Years Later**

Its been 10 years since we have started our new life here in the future, the twins are now 10 years old and Rin and Shippo are both Seniors in High school.

We have a gordaise mancion out of Tokeyou where we all live, we offered for my family to move in with us but they decided to stay on the shrine.

We had a surprise a year ago when I found myself pregnant again, we now have another little baby girl named Sakura Taisho. We had a formal and very beautiful wedding and I meant all of Sesshoumaru's new business friends.

I shake my head at all the very good memory's, I lean down into the crib and pick up a fully awake Sakura. I head out of our nursery and head down the hall and make it down to the living room, I walk out another door and onto our patio.

I look out to our pool where all the children along with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kikyou are swimming. I make my way over to the pool, I kneel down and hand Sakura to Sesshoumaru, I slip my dress over my head and jump into the pool.

Before I know I am being splashed by water and we all start laughing. _' This is our life an I know we will always be okay!' _I smile at everyone. What A very Happy Ending!

**Hello everyone! I know this was sudden but this story is now complete! I know its not the best ending but I couldn't think of anything else for this story anymore! Please review! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
